Visions
by D.D. Heal
Summary: Following a near defeat, Carter and Dania find themselves stranded in another multiverse. Now, they must turn to some unexpected allies to help them get back home.
1. Chapter 1

One

Legacies

Somewhere in Earth's orbit, an Elder One ship hovers above the planet. Onboard, a Elder One stands on the bridge looking down on the planet. "Has the Sentry Drone scanned this multiverse?" she asked.

"Yes and this multiverse contains the resources needed to restore Earth Prime. However, there could be a problem. This multiverse contains too many super powered beings and they could pose a threat to the cause," an Elder One answered.

"Hmm, send a squad to investigate one of the parallel Earths. I'll join you shortly," she said.

Elsewhere, I find myself in a dumpster and covered in trash. "Great, I end up in dumpster and it smells like raw fish." I then hear someone speaking Mandarin. "Oh, Chinese restaurant, that explains a lot," I said.

Dania then walks over to me. "How's the landing?" Dania asked.

"Don't mention this to Molly or any of the others. Tell them I landed on a disused mattress once we get back home," I said.

"What goes in this alleyway stays in this alleyway," Dania said.

I got out of the dumpster. "I don't suppose you got some idea where we are, do you?" I asked.

"Not in the slightest, Carter. I can go airborne and do aerial recon," Dania answered.

"Do it," I said.

She tried to use her powers, but she can't. She tries again, but she still can't. "Okay, that's new," Dania said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My powers aren't working," Dania answered.

"So we're grounded, no matter." I check to see how many arrows I got left. "I got twenty arrows left. We should get out of here and figure where we are. But first, we need a change of clothes," I said.

Sometime later, we left the alleyway and head into the city centre. We head over to a nearby coffee shop. We had some drinks. "I'm glad this Earth still recognises dollars," Dania said.

"I don't recognise the city. The architecture matches to the buildings I've seen in New York and Chicago," I said.

"We're definitely not in either of those cities. I tried to contact the Mansion earlier, but I got no response," Dania said.

"That leaves some options, we either time travel to a few years or months into the future or we're in a alternate dimension," I said.

"I'll go with the alternate dimension theory. It would explain why my powers aren't working," Dania said.

We then heard gunfire and explosions. We head outside to check out the disturbance and discovered the Elder Ones have arrived. "That's not good," I said.

"How did they get here?" Dania asked.

"If you recall, they're capable of travelling to other multiverses and they're attacking everything in sight." We went over to where the fighting is the heaviest. "Well I'll be. This parallel Earth does have superheroes," I said.

We saw a group of heroes taking the Elder Ones. "It's clear that they don't need our help," Dania said.

I saw a group of kids trapped inside a school bus, surrounded by Elder Ones. I joined in the fight by firing an arrow into the Elder One and defeating them. I opened the door and let the kids out. "Are you going to stand there looking pretty or are you going to help clean up this mess?" I asked.

Dania joins in the fight and takes a couple of them. "I may not have my powers, but this feels wrong," she said.

"This is like New York all over again," I said.

"Which part?" she asked.

"There's me, standing on a rooftop, taking the Dark Gods out. Now it's different, this time with Elder Ones coming out of the corner." I saw a Elder One cornering a costumed hero. I fired a arrow into its head and it dropped dead. "Ooh, eight ball in the corner pocket." I rushed over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm Batgirl," she said.

I fired an arrow from behind and killed an Elder One behind me. "I'm glad their heroes in this city. Can you explain to us what's happening?" I asked.

"They came out of nowhere. One minute, the alarms were going off, the next they appeared," Batgirl answered.

I think for a moment. "If there are heroes on this multiverse." I then realise something. "Uh-oh. We need to get you and your allies out of here," I said.

"Why?" Batgirl asked.

"Look, we'll do introductions and explanations later. Right now, we need to get out of here," I said.

"My friend isn't that far. Follow me," Batgirl said.

We head further into the city to find her friend crushed under some rubble. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"He's Aqualad, he should be fine," Batgirl said.

I notice more rubble at the top. "I don't think it's a good idea to move him. If we do, the rest of the rubble will come tumbling down. Trapping the two of you, fortunately I got something that should do the trick," I said.

I get a grenade out, throw it and it triggers a miniaturised gravitational pull. Pulling the rubble in and freeing Aqualad. He gets up. "I think thanks would be in order," he said.

"We're not out of the woods, yet. Something's up," I said.

Batgirl receives a message on her communicator and she listens to it. "There's some people you want to meet with you," she said.

She gets a couple of syringes out and injects something into our necks. "What gives?" I asked.

I and Dania fell into a coma. Hours later, I found myself in a interrogation room, with my hands handcuffed behind the chair I'm sitting on. Another costumed vigilante enters the room. "You seem to know a lot about our alien invaders," he said.

"If that's Batgirl, then you must be Batman. Am I correct?" I asked.

"You are correct. That was quite a show you pulled off. You killed at least five of them before helping out the team, why?" Batman asked.

"It seemed to be honourable thing to do. Also, I and my friend aren't from here. You might find this hard to believe, but we're from another multiverse. Those creatures your team encountered are Elder Ones. I and my friend were part of a team trying to prevent their release, but we failed. Shortly after they're escaped, we got separated and ended up on your multiverse," I answered.

"I find it odd you're being honest with me," he said.

"We're on the same side, aren't we?" I asked.

He leaves the room and heads outside the room. "Manhunter, what do you think?" he asked.

"He's telling the truth. However, there's a portion of his memories I cannot access," Martian Manhunter answered.

"Repressed memories?" he asked.

"Possibly or there's a portion of his past he doesn't want any of us to find out. I ran their fingerprints through all of the known databases and we didn't find any matches," Martian Manhunter answered.

Batman then enters the room again. "Good news, you're free to go," he said.

I got up and put the handcuffs on the table. "Well I'm glad we got that sorted out," I said.

"You sat there and took it. What would've been your plan of escape?" Batman asked.

"First, I would slam the table into your gut; snatch your key, if you got one. Get Dania out and figure out a way of escaping," I answered.

"You're resource, I'll give you that. Your friend is waiting for you outside," Batman said.

We left the room and headed into the command centre. "Whoa. You lot give Special Projects a run for their money. How did you lot fund this? On the second thought, its best not to know," I said.

Dania then met up with me. "So, what did you tell them?" she asked.

"Only the truth, where're the others?" I asked.

"Aqualad is in med-bay due to a broken leg. Thanks for getting him out," Batman said.

"We share a common foe. Our focus should be finding their chain of command and take them out," I said.

"I agree with out," a person said.

We turned around. "I was wondering when you were going to show up, Superman. Carter, meet Superman," Batman said.

"That was some impressive work back in Gotham. I wish the results were like that around the world," Superman said.

"Why? What's happening?" I asked.

"Sometime after you two appeared, the Elder Ones you called them began attacking everything in sight," Batman answered.

"We still don't know why they're doing this," Superman said.

"What's worse is that the other teams stopped reporting in," Batman said.

I think for a minute to gather my thoughts. "It looks like they're getting rid of any resistance who poses a threat to them. It's the only explanation I got. I'm not a thinker where I'm from. I just point and shoot and save the world on an occasional basis," I said.

"I understand," Superman said.

"There's something else, I noticed a drone flying in the sky during the Gotham attack. I was able to take it down and remove the self destruct protocol," Martian Manhunter said.

"Can you show us?" I asked.

We head over to the lab and Dania examines the drone. "It doesn't match anything I've seen during my trips across dimensions. However, the black box is intact." She removes the black box. "I may be able to hack the black box. I need a laptop, as for the hacking tools. I got that covered," Dania said.

Superman rushes back and out to get her laptop. Dania takes the laptop off him, plugs the black box in and powers the laptop. "So how will the black box help us?" I asked.

"Since it's a drone, it contains data regarding recon work and where it's been. All right, I'm in. This drone has been busy. It's been to five different multiverses and ten parallel Earths. There's some video footage. I'm playing the footage," Dania answered.

Dania plays the footage. "It looks the drone was observing our activities. It lists us as a threat," Martian Manhunter said.

"There's been some communication between it and the ship it came from. The last transmission says keep on observing. The other drones are observing prisoner escorts," Dania said.

"I did see one or two Elder Ones escorting young metahumans to a ship," Superman said.

The alarm then goes off. "It's from the other teams." Batman then plays the transmission. "This is Tigress, Miss Martian and Robin have been taken prisoner. I and the others need evac," Tigress said.

"We need to bridge them back here," Batman said.

"I'll stay here and carry on hacking the drone," Dania said.

We rushed over to the teleporter room. We arrived and Batman turns the teleporter on. The other team arrives and they were badly injured. "What happened out there?" I took a look at the wounds. "This isn't caused by bullets or lasers," I said.

"Get everyone who's injured to the med bay," Superman said.

Sometime later, I was in the room where Dania is still busy hacking the drone. "I feel bad about what's happened. In a way, its our fault. We should've prevented this much sooner," I said.

"We were so busy getting use to the limelight that we forgot to head down to earth. So much has happened in the last several months. Months ago, we were nobodies, now we're full-fledged superheroes. Going out there, saving the multiverse and now, we're stranded in another multiverse. Blake would have a field day with this," Dania said.

"I agree, the science behind interdimensional is much bigger than we anticipated. Did you find anything else within the drone?" I asked.

"It looks like the drones and the Elder Ones received an extermination order to cleanse this multiverse of all life. They view the people in this multiverse as a threat," Dania answered.

"Are they insane? I guess Legion is right about them and their ideology," I said.

"This is interesting; this drone is still carrying access codes to one of their ships. That can be useful at a later date. You miss her, don't you?" she asked.

"I am. I should be there, at home, picking the colour to paint the baby's bedroom. I and Molly are currently thinking about buying a bigger house. A nice house with a garden, something for the kid to play in," I answered.

"We'll get back home," she said.

Batman then enters the room. "I take it discovered something?" he asked.

"Access codes to one of their ships. As for which one, I need to figure that one out," she answered.

"Tigress was able to record footage of the battle." He inserts a thumb drive into a computer and plays the footage. "It's not much to go at it. It should give us a idea how to fight them," Batman said.

I watched the footage and I noticed something. "Pause it at fifty eight seconds. There." He pauses the footage. "I've seen these tattoos before. Legion has something like that on his arms," I said.

"You're right and she's an Elder One. Something doesn't add up," she said.

"Now we're making progress. I know you have trust issues with me and Dania. Most of your team is either benched or captured. But right now, we're your only hope to resolving this," I said.

"I know what you're suggesting, but now I need to inform the League of the day's events," he said.

He leaves the room. "I know what you're thinking. We don't know what abilities the Elder One has. It's best we wait here," she said.

I played the footage and I noticed something else. "She's injured, hmm. I'll be in the med bay, getting acquainted with the other heroes." I left the room and head into the med bay. I watched the doctors and nurses getting to work patching them up. I check my bag to see if I got any arrows. "Ten shots, not enough to take down an Elder One." I left the cave and head over to the area where the Elder One was injured. I noticed a blood trail and I followed it into a forest. I found her, still staggering about. "You know, for an Elder One, you sure have Light or Dark God tattoos on your arms," I said.

We engaged in a fight. "How did you find me?" the Elder One asked.

"It wasn't that hard. Something tells me there's more to you," I said.

We carried on fighting. "You can't keep up. You're injured and you're getting flimsy. Which makes it easy to do this." I fired a ice arrow into her, putting her into a frozen prison. "Let's talk," I said.

"Talk about what? You got me and you should be the one to end my life," the Elder One said.

"Do you honestly think I'll do that? If I do, I'll be no better than the Elder Ones or Eon. Let's start with my first question, what are you?" I asked.

She calms down. "It's been years since I talked about my birth, let alone my parents. My mother was a Elder One, while my father was a Light God. He fought in the war and I was born during that conflict. My birth caused controversy among both the Light Gods and Elder Ones. The Elder Ones called a blasphemy, while the Light Gods called a disgrace. At time, it makes my stomach turn when I call either a Light or Dark God a blasphemer," the Elder One answered.

"Why are you doing this? What's in it for you, personally?" I asked.

"Do you think I wanted to join with them? I joined with them because the Empress executed my mother in front of my eyes. She spared me if I joined their cause. Do you think I'm proud of what I did? Every time when I killed someone, I shed a tear or two," she answered.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sari," she answered.

"What's was your father's name?" I asked.

"Dolan," she answered.

"Look, I understand what you're going through. I had to make a lot of hard choices. There're the choices I regretted making. You're not the only to take a life. I took forty eight lives, not counting the Dark Gods or aliens I killed. Before all of this, I've done a terrible deed. A terrorist organisation murdered a friend of mine. So I went after the people who committed the crime and massacred the entire cell. All it took was the cries of a child to snap me out of my rage. The aftermath was different, it didn't take my girlfriend long to figure out what I did. Then, I did the unthinkable, I hit her and I couldn't stop. Henry Walsh saw what was happening and took me down. I spent a month in the brig for what I done," I said.

"And I thought I had it hard. From the tone of your voice, you've been given a second chance," Sari said.

"Yeah, soon I'm going to be a father and I want to get home," I said.

Sari begins to cry. "For the first time in years, I feel compassion for you, not since my mother's death. I want to help to make amends," she said.

"How long have you been listening?" I asked.

The Martian Manhunter walks up to me. "Two minutes, maybe more. That would explain why I had trouble accessing certain portions of your mind earlier," he said.

"Can you do me a favour and don't mention this to the others. I don't want them to get the wrong impression," I asked.

"Understood," he said.

"Now that we got everything out in the open. We need to get out of here. I'm injured and I'm not doing so well," she said.

"No teleportation, please. I get teleportation sickness," I said.

We head back to the cave. Sometime later, I stood outside a cell where Sari is getting treatment and Batman walks up to me. "I can't believe you went off like that," Batman said.

"No offense, but I'm not part of your team. She would be dead if I haven't ran off like that earlier. Also, she wants to help," I said.

"I don't like it," Batman said.

"Neither do I. Look, if we're going to have any success in rescuing the other members of your team. We need to operate on the same page," I said.

"It's times like these when you're right. We need to trek carefully from now on," Batman said.

I head over to where Dania is still working. "Nice job of convincing an Elder One to defect," Dania said.

"She's not like the other Elder Ones. I just hope this gamble pays off," I yawned.

"When was the last time you slept?" Dania asked.

"I'll sleep once the Elder Ones are defeated," I answered.

"Get some rest. You look tired," Dania said.

I did what she said and I got some sleep. I woke up a few hours later after experiencing a night terror. I head into the kitchen to grab a drink. "Couldn't sleep," a voice asked.

"You could say that." I turned around and met the person. "I don't think we're formally introduced," I said.

"My name is Superboy. You must be Carter, the one who saved Batgirl and Aqualad," Superboy said.

"Right, I take it you don't get that much sleep?" I asked.

"I tend to experience nightmares when I sleep, the scary kind," Superboy answered.

"Sometimes I tend to get night terrors. I started experiencing them after I did something terrible. And it's something I'm not too proud of," I said.

"I'm more concerned about my teammates and the things we went through," Superboy said.

"That's the thing about war. You experience the worst stuff and the next thing you know, you feel fine. Something tells me you been through a recent tragedy and its affected Tigress hard," I said.

"So you noticed. Come with me." We left the kitchen and headed into a room and it looked like a memorial was set up. "That's why. A while back, she lost her boyfriend when he sacrificed his life to save the world," he said.

"Who was he?" I asked.

"His name was Wally West and he was the Kid Flash," he answered.

"Didn't I saw someone who looked like him in the med bay?" I asked.

"That's Bart Allen; he took up the mantle in Wally's memory." Seeing the memorial reminded of the time when I attended Pierce's funeral. All of the sudden, the memories back pouring back into my head. I couldn't breathe and I had an anxiety attack. "Carter. Carter!" he shouted.

Minutes later, I rested on a bed. "It's been ages since I had an anxiety attack. Seeing Wally's memorial reminded me of a funeral I attended months back," I said.

Dania placed her hand on my head. "You're running a fever," Dania said.

"I'll go and get some medication," he said.

Superboy then leaves the room to get some medication. "Why didn't you mentioned about the anxiety attacks. Did the Dark God Incident cause them?" she asked.

"No, it was the massacre that started it. Aside from the anxiety attacks, I also experience night terrors every time when I sleep," I answered.

"You've done enough. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning," she said.

I slept for the first time in a dozen hours. I woke up feeling better. I enter the command centre. "I see you're awake. I heard you had an anxiety attack," Batman said.

"Seeing memorials does that to do me," I said.

"Our new friend has been telling us what she knows," Batman said.

"Your friends are being held on a Extractor. Its a ship designed to extract parts of a multiverse or a parallel Earth. The access codes Dania acquired matches to the Extractor where your friends are being held. What's worse is that's Rad's ship," Sari said.

"Who's Rad?" I asked.

"Rad is an Elder One general. He tends to favour scientific study over murdering his enemies. Also, he's the Empress's chief scientific advisor," she answered.

"There's I have to ask. What do the access codes do exactly?" I asked.

"The codes allow safe access onto that Extractor. The last time I heard, Rad is somewhere in this multiverse," she answered.

"So bringing him here isn't going to be a easy task," I said.

"There might be a way. The Sentry Drone you put it sends out a distress beacon when it gets shot down, correct?" Dania asked.

"Yes, unfortunately the beacon is malfunctioning," she asked.

"Not quite, I can repair it and make it send out a distress signal," Dania said.

"I see where this is going. We're going to make them think Sari has captured us, we'll board the ship, get your teammates out. Escaping is going to be a problem," I said.

"We'll teleport the lot of you off the ship," Martian Manhunter said.

"Figures you would say that. Now then, let's go save the world and your team," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

The Coming of the Duke

Rad looks down at the service from the bridge of the Extractor. An Elder One then enters the bridge. "Lord Rad, as requested. I've sent out probes to nearby multiverses like you asked. The results show promise. However, there's one multiverse that remains unstable due to some recent unnatural activity," he said.

"Forward me the data from the probes. I'll read the results later. What about the Sentry Drone I've sent out earlier?" Rad asked.

"It would appear it was shot down. Unfortunate it may seem," he answered.

"It is unusual given that Sentry Drones tend to self destruct within close proximity. What data did we receive from the drone before it was shot down?" Rad asked.

"Some data regarding metahuman activity and progress reports," he said.

"Not to worry, the data on the black box will be wiped out." A light bleeps on the console and he presses the button. "This is Rad, chief scientific advisor to the Empress," Rad said.

"I was wondering when you were going to be pick up this transmission?" Sari asked.

"I heard you were in a skirmish. Where are you?" Rad asked.

"I'm with the crashed Sentry Drone. The black box was destroyed, but I was able to retrieve the access codes before it blew up," she answered.

"Good, I'll be on way to pick you up," Rad said.

"Also, I'll be bringing prisoners as a gift to you," she said.

Back on the ground, I'm with Sari and the others; we were tied up, acting like prisoners. "Do you think he took the bait?" I asked.

"I think so. Rad has a curious streak since he was born," she answered.

"You seem to know a lot about him?" Dania asked.

"He's the closest thing to a father figure I have. It was him who saved me from being executed by the Empress's hand when I was a child," she answered.

"It must be hard, having to betray him in order to save our teammates," Superboy said.

"He had it coming the moment he tortured soldiers during the war, all for his scientific curiosity. I think I hear the Extractor coming," she said.

The Extractor arrives, it lands and the doors opened up. We boarded the Extractor, the doors closed and we left the area. Onboard, we were greeted by Rad. "Whoa, you're ugly," I said.

"Joke all you want, human. It won't get you far. You two aren't from around here. You two must've survived the encounter onboard the Hyperion. You got lucky," Rad said.

"And you are?" Tigress asked.

"You can call me Lord Rad, chief scientific advisor to the Empress." He gets his scanner out and scans Dania. "Your DNA has been altered and yet, your powers are suppressed. It must be the laws of this world." He then scans Superboy. "You're an unusual one. Half human, half Kryptonian, you'll make for an excellent scientific study. Guards, send the two to my lab. As for the others, lock them up in the brig." His scanner then picks something up and scans Tigress. "This is interesting, your body is going to some changes. Curious, I'll examine you once I dealt with those two," Rad said.

The guards escort me and Tigress to the brig. During the trip, we attacked the guards, knocked them unconscious and escaped our bindings. "Okay, stage one of the plan is done. Now onto stage two," Tigress said.

I stopped her in her tracks. "Before we move on, I need to know some things. Are you pregnant by any chance because that scanner of his picked up two heartbeats?" I asked.

"There's no use fooling you. Yes I'm pregnant and Wally is the father. I was going to tell him after we defeated the Reach. But he died, not knowing he's going to be a father," she answered.

"Hey, it's all right. Let's head over to the brig," I said.

We took our time and head over to the brig. "You had a suspicion I was pregnant," she whispered.

"Yes, I noticed something was wrong with you. Why hid the fact?" I whispered.

"And what, tell the others I'm pregnant. Sorry, this is my mess and I'll face it alone," she whispered.

"Deny all you want, but there are times you need help. I think we're here," I whispered.

We entered the brig and took out the guards. "This looks easy," she said.

I then inspect the locks. "This is not your typical lock. It's advanced, more advanced than anything I've seen. Watch my back while I pick the lock," I said.

I get to work picking the lock. "How should it take?" she asked.

"Tigress, is that you?" a girl asked.

She comes out of the shadows. "It's good to see a friendly face, Miss Martian," she said.

"How did you get here?" Miss Martian asked.

"We had some help," she answered.

"I'm almost there. Got it," I said.

I picked the lock and opened the cell door. "Can you stand?" I asked.

"Who's your friend?" Miss Martian asked.

"We'll explain later." Miss Martian gets out of the cell. "Do you know where Rad is keeping the others?" she asked.

"Most of us are here in the brig. Also, there're other prisoners in the lab," Miss Martian answered.

"This changes things. I'm not sure if I'm able to pick all of them. We need to head up to the control centre and unlock all of the doors," I said.

"The control centre is heavily guarded," Miss Martian said.

"I'll take out the guards, enter the control centre and open the doors. Once the rest of you lot are free, create much havoc as you can and cripple the Extractor," I said.

I made my way up to the control centre and took out the guards. On the bridge, Sari is having a conversation with Rad. "I find it suspicious you survived your encountered with these heroes. Your report about this multiverse being filled with heroes wasn't a joke. Although, there are sceptics who're willing to challenge you on this assessment," Rad said.

"Just because I'm part Light God doesn't mean I'm one of them," Sari said.

An Elder One enters the bridge. "Lord Rad, I bring bad news. Riger is dead and Hun barely escaped from his encounter with the Guardians," he said.

Rad transforms his cybernetic right arm into a blaster; he aims it at the Elder One, opens fire and kills him in sight. "I'll be in the lab, interrogating the prisoner." Rad leaves the bridge and he head over to the lab. In the lab, Dania and Superboy are strapped to a couple of operating tables. Rad enters the lab and walks up to Dania. "Your friends have been causing some trouble," Rad said.

"What can I say? They like to make a ruckus," Dania said.

"It's a good thing I don't understand the human concept known as sense of humour. You will tell me what happened on the Hyperion," Rad said.

"I'd rather not. I got a short term memory," she said.

"Cute." He gets a knife out. "Did you know there are a thousand ways to kill a human being? And one of them is from a stab wound to either part of the body. If you survive long enough, you may die from blood loss. Now then, shall we begin," he said.

"Don't hurt her!" Superboy shouted.

He turns and looks at him. "This doesn't concern you, human," he said.

"Watch your mouth." He breaks free and grabs Rad. He counters it by slamming him to the floor. "Let me go," Superboy said.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness." He picks him and throws him to the guards. "Lock him up with the others. I'll still be in the lab if you need anything else," he said.

"Lord Rad, we got a situation," a tannoy announcer said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's a riot in the brig. Someone has set the prisoners free," the announcer answered.

"Do whatever it takes to quell the situation. I'll be on my way," he said.

Rad leaves the lab and heads over to the brig. Dania's powers are fully restored and she uses them to escape from her bindings. "Better late than ever." She uses her powers to set Superboy free. "Let's help the others escape before Rad comes back," she said.

We head over to the cells and opened the cell doors. "What kept you?" a hero asked.

"The traffic in Gotham is worse during this time of year," Superboy said.

"Now there's something I never hear from Superboy. He has a sense of humour," another hero said.

"Now onto phase three of the plan. Batman, can you hear me," she asked.

"Loud and clear, Dania," Batman said.

"I've successfully busted the other heroes out of the lab. Prepare for teleportation," she said.

"Will do," Batman said

The heroes were then teleported off the Extractor. Superboy and Dania head over to the brig. The other heroes were putting up a fight against the Elder Ones in brig when Superboy and Dania burst in. "The lab has been cleared. Batman, the brig is sorted. Prepare to teleport the others out of here. We're going to get Sari," she said.

The others heroes were finally teleported off the Extractor, except for Dania, Superboy, Tigress and me. "Okay, let's go get Sari," I said.

Rad then enters the brig. "I should've known her Light God heritage would get the better of her. I'll correct that once I dealt with you four," Rad said.

We then begin to fight Rad, but I blocked his attack. "She's not a thing. She's a person, an individual," I said.

Rad backs off. "Why do you defend her? Even though you do not know her," he asked.

I would like to. Get Sari and get out of here. I'll hold him off as long as I," I said.

Dania then knocked me unconscious. "Not this time. Go, I'll hold him off," she said.

Superboy and Tigress picked me up by the shoulders and we left the brig. "You fight in his place. Are you that desperate to die?" he asked.

"Not desperate." They then began to fight. "Just buying the others time," she answered.

We head into the bridge as Sari finishes the rest of the Elder Ones off. "Well, it looks like you don't need help," Tigress said.

"I take it your teammates are safe off the Extractor?" Sari asked.

"Yeah, they are," Superboy answered.

Sari goes over to a console. "With phase three over, we can't leave the Extractor out in the open. We're going to destroy it. I've already changed the Extractor's course. We're currently leaving Metropolis and we're heading out into the Atlantic Ocean. I've already uploaded the access codes, giving me full access. Computer, activate the self destruct sequence," she ordered.

"Self destruct sequence activated. You have twelve minutes to evacuate the Extractor," the computer replied.

"Batman, we're ready to evacuate. Dania is holding Rad off as we speak," Tigress said.

Sari is concerned by this. "I don't like this. Rad is a tough opponent and a dangerous one. I'll get Dania. Don't worry about me," she said.

We were teleported off the Extractor just as Sari leaves the bridge and head over to the brig. Dania manages to hold her own against Rad as picks her up and throws her across the room. "You impress me. But you're still a child by my standards," Rad said.

"You're wrong about that, Rad," she said.

"After everything I've done for you, you chose to betray me," he said.

"I never betrayed anything; I chose to do what is right. I am my father's daughter and I will avenge my mother's death," she said.

"If you wish for a glorious death, so be it," Rad said.

Rad and Sari began to fight. Dania gets up and is then teleported off the Extractor.

Back on the ground, Dania arrives as Carter confronts her. "What was all that about? I could've taken him," I said.

"And what, tell Molly that you died a hero's death, while your child grows up without a father? I don't think so. You can't be the hero all the time. Molly doesn't need a hero, she needs you to be a good boyfriend and a good father," Dania said.

"You're right. I was so focused on helping them that I forgot why we're here. Where's Sari?" I asked.

"Still onboard the Extractor, she bought us time to escape," Dania answered.

We then saw the Extractor blew up over the Atlantic. We were shocked to learn that Sari was onboard, fighting Rad. Sometime later, we back at the cave, getting a full debriefing from Batman himself. "We owe you our lives, Carter and Dania. We already have crews searching the Atlantic for survivors. We found the body of Rad, he's dead. Cause of death is from blood loss following a blaster wound," Batman said.

"What about Sari?" Dania asked.

"We didn't find her among the wreckage. We can assume that she's," Batman asked.

Sari enters the cave. "Dead." She staggers across the room until she collapses onto the floor. We attended to her. "I got off the Extractor before it blew up. Not before I gave Rad a decent death," she said.

"You're bleeding," I said.

"I had this coming for a long time. It's funny, after I killed him. I think of my father and how proud he would be of me avenging my mother's death. For the first time in years, I felt relief. Relief of the burden the sins of my father and my mother carried on me. This is one wound your medicines and science cannot heal. It's an honour to fight alongside you," she said.

"Don't you dare say that. We'll get you help, see. We'll make this better," I said.

"It's too late for me. Mother, Father, I'm coming home. Promise me something, Carter. Destroy the Empress and the Elder Ones, for both our sakes," Sari coughed.

She then dies from her wounds. I and the rest of the team mourn her death. Sometime later, we set up a funeral pyre and I lit her body on fire. I nearly experience another anxiety attack, but Dania comforts me. "Its okay, Carter. It's okay," Dania said.

"So what you'll do now?" Superboy asked.

"With Rad dead and the Extractor destroyed. Our next step would be to find a way to punch a hole in the universe. So we can find a way for me and Dania to get back home," I answered.

Green Lantern then arrives. "We picked up an energy signature near Gotham. A wormhole just opened up and a ship came through it," he said.

"This never gets easy, doesn't it?" I wondered.

We head over to Gotham City, we arrived at the pier. I aimed a arrow at the ship and Blake walks out onto the deck. "Is this how you treat your friends or guests?" Blake said.

I then stand down and I was relieved to see him. "Man, it's good to see a friendly face," I said.

Blake then comes down to the pier and observes the damage. "It looks like we missed the party?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah, Daft Punk was there, playing some great tunes, everything," I replied, sarcastically.

"We need to go. Time's wasting and the Elder Ones aren't going to stand there and wait for the end of life," Blake said.

Dania and Blake head onboard the ship. "I should go," I said.

"Take this, you'll need it," Batman said.

Batman gives the black box. "Thanks, I think," I said.

"And thank you for helping us save our team and the world," Batman said.

"It's not over yet. The Empress is still out there, plotting her next move. Anyway, I should go. I don't want to keep the others waiting," I said.

"Wait, I want to come. You know, to repay the debt for saving my world," Superboy said.

"No you're not. You're needed on this world. Also, there's a likely chance the Elder Ones will return," I said.

Blake then comes out. "We already picked up one hitchhiker. I don't see any reason why we should turn down his offer of help. Besides, we're going to need all the help we can get," Blake said.

"If Blake says he's okay with it. So am I, welcome to the team, Superboy." He gets onboard the ship. "Don't worry; we'll make sure we'll bring him back home and Tigress. Good luck, you're going to need it," I said.

I boarded the ship, it left the pier, flew up into the sky and then into a wormhole. Onboard the ship, Blake and I were in the lab, analysing the black box. "It's a good thing he gave you the black box. It should give us a clear idea what the Elder Ones got planned ahead of us," Blake said.

"If it weren't for the Martian Manhunter, we would've never got our hands on the black box from the crashed Sentry Drone. It's a shame Sari gave her life to save a parallel Earth," I said.

"We'll make them pay." The computer then picks something up. "Well now, it looks like the computer picked up a transmission," Blake said.

We played the transmission. "It's good to be free from that dimension," Rad said.

"Yes, it feels good. We should thank our allies for getting us out. However, a blasphemer has sent the Guardians across multiverses. Be on the lookout and terminate them," the Empress said.

"I will. I received Sari's report and this multiverse contains too many super powered beings," Rad said.

"Wipe it out. We don't anyone or anything to challenge our rule. We're making progress on restoring Earth Prime," the Empress said.

The transmission ends. "That doesn't sound good," I said.

"It means they're making progress." A light flickers on the computer. "The radar has picked up the last two life signatures. Let's hope Rex and Trent are okay," Blake said.

The End?


End file.
